The Leaving
by Lycan Princess
Summary: The story is set after Edward left Bella in forks but she has a visitor that makes her feel whole again.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down this street was painful for me. I tried not to show the pain and the struggle on my face but it was a challenge. The whole in my chest was slowly burning around the edges as I walked through the trees in the forest that was across from my house. This is where he had left me. This is where I had lost a part of me called Edward Cullen. I knew he wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to return to me and I would never feel his cold, hard skin around my body. I fought back tears as I got deeper and deeper into the forest.

I had nothing but memories that would soon fade and nothing else. Everything he had ever gotten me was gone. _He_ was gone. I couldn't fight it anymore, I couldn't hide from the truth and I sure as hell wasn't going to hold it in. My eyes began to fill with tears that were slowly making their way down my face.

I kept my head, focusing on the ground making sure I didn't hurt myself even more by tripping over a root or rock. I dodged as many braches and deep holes as humanly possible and I still managed to trip over a root that was sticking out of the ground.

I landed on all fours and was positive that I had scraped my hand or cut my knee because my head began to spin and I could feel the nausea surfacing. I sat on the wet ground and checked my hands; nothing was there except for a few dead bugs and leafs. I pulled my knees up to my face and rolled up my jeans and yet again I found nothing; not a single scratch. I then felt a drop on my head and grunted. Did it have to rain today? The only day I built up enough strength to walk into the forest. I grunted again.

I looked around to find dry trees and no rain; I felt another drop on my head. I got up and touched the liquid that was dropping onto my hair. I felt it, the water, but I couldn't see it. I brought my hand toward my face so I could get a better look at the water that so happened to only drip on me.

I gasped at the red liquid on my palm. _Blood._ My nostrils flared while my vision was blurry as ever. There it was again; the nausea. I looked above me and saw it; the origin of the dripping blood. I squinted, trying to get a better view but it didn't help. I took a few steps back hoping to get a better angle of the object in the trees.

My eyes went wide when I realized that there was a body in the tree. I opened my mouth, breathing in air for the scream. A hand went over my mouth and I began to scream as loud as I could but I knew no one would hear me. Charlie would be home soon and the first place he would look would be this forest so hope wasn't all gone. I kicked and shoved but I still couldn't turn myself around and see the face of the man who killed the person in the tree. But who would do such a thing? _A Vampire_. I yelled at myself for thinking those words and continued to kick. I used all my force to spin around but his cold, hard hands were restricting me to do anything.

"Shhhh!" the man said pressing his face into my hair. I tried to squirm out of his hold, but failed. My muscles tightened and my eye lids became heavy. I was ready to let this man kill me; I couldn't fight even if I tried my hardest. I released my grip on his arm and planted both feet on the ground. _Don't give up my love, keep fighting. _I froze at the sound of his velvet voice in my head. Edward? I thought to myself. It was official, I was insane.

The man's laugh filled my ear while I stood in his arms in shock. _Kick Bella! Kick! _He shouted. And I did just that. But, of course, it didn't help. "You're a feisty one aren't you?" his laugh echoed through the forest and I realized I had been crying. My cheek was covered in tears, my body was weak, and I was going to die; but I've been through worse.

_One more kick Bella. Don't give up. _His velvet voice repeated it three times before I took action and brought my knee up. I used all my strength and kicked the man's hard body. He removed his hand from my mouth and I could feel him take a step back. I stood there for a long moment, unsure if I should turn around and face the killer. My want win the war against my need, and I turned around.

Nothing. No one was in sight. I took in a deep breath and I began to whimper into my hands. "Hello! Come out!" I shouted through tears. "Hello!" _Let it be, Bella. Go home to Charlie. _


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up and looked around my room expecting him to be there standing near the window with his crooked smile. But instead all I saw was an empty room filled with meaningless items and a vacant body that was once filled with a soul and a heart but was left with nothing but a punctured chest.

My clock read 5:30, "Ugh." I let my eyes explore the dark room once more making sure I didn't miss a pale, beautiful creature I once called my own and then I jumped in the shower. After the refreshing but useless shower I put on a pair of jeans and my blue zip up sweater and headed downstairs.

It was too early for Charlie to be awake and functioning and I didn't want to be left in this house alone because it would leave me no other alternative then to think about Edward, I flinched at the thought of his name. I grabbed my coat, a bottle of water, and slipped on my hiking boots I purchased in Seattle before I moved to Forks and walked out the door without looking back at the life I once had.

The sun was peeking through the clouds that were covering the clear blue sky. It was beautiful but I've seen better. I made my way towards the forest hoping I would run into the 'killer' and hear _his_ velvet voice once again. Although the sound of his voice caused me pain, it was all I got since he erased everything that led back to him; except my memory.

I let my eyes fall to the ground and watch where I was going but still scoping the forest for any dripping blood or mysterious men hanging bodies in the trees.

Ten minutes later, five face first falls, two scrapes, and a number of tears later I finally reached the only place in the forest that could cause me this much pain. My chest filled with fire and I wrapped my arm around my torso trying to compress the pain. Then I heard a sound that sounded as if someone was purposely trying to get my attention with the branches of the trees. I turned all the way around twice and I didn't see anything worth seeing. I took a sip of my water and that is when I noticed him standing there watching me. The water bottle slipped out of my hands leaving me standing there, wide eyed, and all.

I couldn't see his face, all I could see was his figure and his green eyes staring at me. I took a step towards him, _Don't be stupid Bella! Run!_ But I didn't want to run. This man, this creature reminded me too much of what I've been waiting for, what I've been wanting.

The man took a step back and turned around but didn't walk away. He just stood there, back facing me, and waited. I took another step forward hoping, _Bella! _The velvety voice growled. I continued to take slow steps towards the mysterious man standing a few feet away from me. Every step I took, his body flinched. I was almost there when my shoe lace got caught under a rock. I plummeted toward the ground when I felt hands on my elbows pulling me back on my feet.

When I was balanced on both feet I turned around to see his face inches from my mine. His blue green eyes never leaving mine, he took a step back. That is when I got a better look at his face. He had wavy dark hair, green eyes that were stunning and a face that was over all dazzling. I let my eyes explore his body. He was wearing a leather jacket with a countless amount of pockets, navy blue jeans, all black converse, and a ring that was extraordinary.

He stood there still staring into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't find the strength to say anything; I even had to remind myself to breathe.

"Hello" he said looking at my lips. "Er, Hi" was all I was able to choke out. I took another step back. _Stay away Bella. _I really didn't want to listen to the voice in my head, it was telling me to stay away from this breathtaking man.

"What are you doing in the forest?" the beautiful man asked; eyes still on my lips.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said. I mean what would he be doing in the forest, I was in the forest because I was looking for the man that- No. He couldn't be _him, _he can't be. I took a step back and he took another one towards me.

"I'm looking for someone." He said with a smile growing on his face.

"I'm...er...looking for someone too." I choked out taking another step back towards the clearing in the trees. He took a step forward, his mouth open ready to say something I really didn't want to hear. I just want to get out of here.

"Hmmm. Is this person you are looking for a man?"

"Yes"

"Dark hair?"

"I don't know" I admitted. I didn't get a good look at the man that was in the forest; well, except for his arms.

"Interesting" He said while staring into my eyes. "I'm Stefan Salvatore" he put out his hand expecting a hand shake. I really did want to shake his hand but I couldn't overcome the fact that this man was the man who captured me. He looked down at his hand and then after a long moment let it drop.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Yes, you killed someone and almost killed me yesterday in the forest.

"Excuse me." I turned around and bolted for the trees and didn't look back. Once I was out of the forest I realized I was sobbing. I wiped the tears off my face with the sleeves of my coat and stood outside my house, in front of the door, unsure if I should go back to the forest and see his magnificent face again or go inside and act as if nothing happened.

I sat on the porch step and let my mind think of Edward and nothing but Edward. Although it hurt, it was all I was capable of doing at the moment. I let myself cry and whisper his name through my tears and tried to get a hold of myself; but I couldn't. The smell of his clothes, the taste of his lips, the texture of his golden hair, all of it was too much for me to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was nowhere to be found while I got into my truck. Today was one of the many days I would encounter Mike and try not to notice his watching eyes; but I do. The ride to work is nothing I haven't seen a hundred times before; trees, trees, and trees. But today was different, today I was actually paying attention to the cars and people around me living a normal life. Then I felt it, emptiness. Even though emptiness is not new to me, this was unusual. My heart felt as if it gave out on me, my lungs popped like balloons, and my eyes began to water.

I could see the store around the corner and I pressed my foot down on the pedal, hoping that my truck would go speed limit because I did not want to be trapped in here with that person, me. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in Employees parking only. I got out of my car and that is when I saw it, the light. I turned my head toward the forest behind the store and saw the light disappear deeper into the trees. I took a few steps forward.

"Bella?" Mike called from the entrance, I ignored him. I made my way toward the light that was dancing around the trees. I was in the forest when I realized that the light had vanished. "No" I choked out. I then heard a rustle in the trees and I swung around and gasped. The light was right in front of me resting on the finger of the stunning man. But it wasn't the stunning man; it was another man who was just as beautiful. He had longer hair and lighter eyes.

"Hello again," with a crooked smile on his exquisite face. "Err...hi." Was all I was able to choke out.  
"Bella, right?"  
"Ye...yes." I said  
"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where's Edward?" My head jolted up and I looked at him with bewilderment. "Oh C'mon I had to. I mean look at you Bella; you're pathetic; crying over some guy. Well he wasn't just any guy; I mean he was a vampire. But he left you Bella, get over it."

_Bella, I need you to listen to me love. I need you to run. Run and don't look back. _A magnificent sensation went through my body when I heard his velvet voice in my mind. I looked into the stranger's eyes and saw danger and intimidation so I decided to listen to _his_ voice. I ran two feet when fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer to his body. "Help! Help!" I began to shout constantly. "Like that will help" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I then felt my feet leave the ground and we were flying. But that isn't possible, humans can't fly. His arms tightened around me and pushed my face into his chest as if he knew I was questioning his strength in my mind. After a long moment he landed catlike on the ground and released me.

I lost my balance and fell to the ground. He laughed, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Once I was balanced with both feet on the ground I looked around and saw that he brought me to the house that I have been avoiding for months; The Cullen's.

I looked at him and noticed that he was watching my reaction. I continued gazing at the marvellous house that once belonged to my beloved Edward; I flinched at the sound of his name. The house looked the same but was missing something; a family. It was dark inside with absolutely no sign of life.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Because, I thought it would be fun to see you slowly break down with every memory that replays itself in your mind, torturing you. Oh, I'm Damon by the way. Damon Salvatore." I wrapped my left arm around my torso, keeping the pain packed in. "Oh and that. Why do you do that? It won't make anything better it will just make it worse." He added.

I swung my head up and I didn't even try and keep the tears from running down my face. "Are you going to kill me?" I said through sobs and moans. His eyes went black and he exposed his teeth that were extraordinary; he had fangs. I gasped and stumbled backwards. He leaped toward me and I closed my eyes and clutched my chest. After a long moment of feeling nothing, I came to the conclusion that I was dead, I had to be.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the blue skies that were covered with gray clouds. The clouds covered the sky like paint on a canvas, I must be dead Forks never looked so beautiful. I pushed myself up with my arms and was shocked with how stiff I was I stretched my arms and legs and looked around. The atmosphere was fresh and innovative. I breathed in air and let my eyes explore my surroundings and that is when I saw him, staring at me. It was the beautiful man that I met in the forest yesterday, Stefan Salvatore. Salvatore why does that sound familiar? _Oh, I'm Damon by the way. Damon Salvatore._ My muscles tensed and I could feel my knees about to give out on me.

"Am I dead?" I asked. He didn't say a word; he just took miniature steps toward me until he was a safe distance away. "I'll take that as a yes," I muttered under my breath. I took a step toward the stunning man and he took another one back. "I won't hurt you," I informed him taking two steps forward. "I won't hurt you," I repeated. I was inches from his face when I felt a sensation ooze out my body and run through my veins. I wanted to touch his face and trace the model-like features of his face. I began to raise my hand up near his face when he flinched away from me. "I'm sorry, I...I..." He tilted his head towards me and began to look into my eyes continuously searching for something. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but a noise in the bushes distracted him and he was gone.

"No," I whispered and that is when I felt it again, the sensation. It ran through my veins like a burning fire. The pain was too much that I collapsed onto the ground. I wrapped both arms around my upper body while moans and croaks escaped from my mouth every few minutes. My eye lids closed, pain took over and all I could see was darkness.

I was walking, no running. I was running from the man who had taken me to the Cullen's house; Damon. My legs grew weaker and weaker with every step I took and my throat closed up and I was powerless. I made the mistake of slowing down and looking back, he was right behind me looking at me with empty eyes and a smile that screamed danger. He leaped forward and I fell to the ground with him on top of me staring into my eyes. He tilted his head from side to side not breaking his gaze form my eyes and said, "Hey, are you alright? Bella, wake up."

My eyes remained closed but I could hear everything around me, like the leaves being crushed under feet and the rustle of clothes. There were two people hovering over me, I could sense it. I then felt one person's cold fingers caress my face.

"She's okay," one man said, it was Stefan.  
"Let me see," the other gentlemen said, his voice reminded me of one of an antagonist, a villain; it was Damon. I could feel his breath on my face while he looked me over; the smell of his breath was sweet and refreshing.  
"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan asked  
"What? I can't come visit my brother and see what he has been up to?" Damon responded with menace and sarcasm in his voice.  
"No."  
"Hmmm," I could hear the leaves being crushes under his footsteps while he made his way around me. "She's a beauty isn't she?" Damon said while tangling his fingers in my hair.  
"Stay away from her." Stefan sounded protective  
"Does she even know your name Stefan? Does she know what you are?"  
"Leave her alone!" Stefan shouted. Damon's fingers left my hair and he continued to walk around me to stand next to Stefan.  
"You know I'll get her and that terrifies you." Damon said laughing. I've heard enough. I moved my head to the right, giving them a warning, and then I opened my eyes and was alone.

***

All day at school I thought about Stefan and Damon. I thought about how Damon kidnapped me and brought me to the Cullen's house and how non-human he was. I thought about Stefan watching me in the forest when I thought that I was dead and I thought about the conversation they had when they thought that I lost consciousness.

The ride home was just as bad. I thought about most of the things that I was thinking about in my classes and lunch but I also began to think about their appearance. I mean it was hard not to, they were beautiful. Their features were perfect, almost as perfect as Edwards. Stefan's green eyes were carved into the back of my eyelids; his eyes were all that I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped outside the house after facing Charlie and his numerous questions I made no effort to answer, and got into my car. The twist and turns of the roads in the forests kept me distracted until the road disappeared and all was left was a house that looked too familiar. I stepped out of the car and walked into the trees, leaving the house behind me.

It didn't take me as long as it did many times before to reach the core of the wilderness. Not moving any further, I looked around me and saw him staring at me with his green eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he made his way toward me and I could feel my cheeks turning red. He smiled that half smile that reminded me too much of Edward and was now inches away from me. "Hello Bella," he said with glistening eyes. "Hello Stefan Salvatore," I said while shaking with nerves. I've never been so close to him, it was exhilarating. He laughed and held out his hand, I looked at it with a blank expression on my face. His unique ring was resting on his third finger, waiting for me to in twin my fingers in his. "Come on, I want to show you something." After a moment of questioning and hesitation, I reached my hand over to his and felt his cold fingers interlink with mine.

We walked miles and miles and I was surprised with how many roots and rocks I was able to dodge while holding onto Stefan. A few moments later and he stopped in his tracks, making me storm into his back. "Sorry," I muttered and looked over his shoulder and saw the beauty he was staring at. It was green everywhere, the trees were as high as the sky and the ground was flat, which was an advantage on my part. It was just as beautiful as the meadow, I flinched at the thought of the memory and quickly grabbed onto my chest.

He brought me in closer to the green land and I felt his hand leave mine. He took a few steps away from me and breathed in "It's beautiful" I said staring at the back of his head, wanting to see his green eyes. "It is isn't it?" He turned his body in my direction and said "Sit" while he was pointing at the rock that looked as comfortable as a rock would normally look to me I slowly made my way toward the rock and took a seat. He sat next to me and gazed into my eyes without saying a word. I looked back at his stunning eyes and saw Edward; I shut them and let my chin fall to my chest.

I regained my strength and resumed my gaze at his eyes and saw that his eyes were filled with questions that I was dreading to answer. He opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment and then said, "Look, I know this might be weird to you; spending time with someone you've met only in the forest but I had to talk to you, be with you." His eyes moved from my lips to my mouth with every word he said. "And I know that I'm not normal and that you don't know me and that I don't even know you. That is why I brought you here, so we can get acquainted," he said smiling showing all his teeth. I looked down and then back up at him, "You don't have to if you-""My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I live with my dad Charlie and my mom Renee lives in Seattle with her husband Phil. Umm...I go to forks high school and that's pretty much it about me. Now it's your turn."

He smiled at me for a short moment and then got up and at looked into the trees "Hmmm," he said and put his hands on his hips. "Hmm, what?" I said while standing up. "Nothing, I just thought you were forgetting something. Anyways, I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm staying with my uncle in Port Angeles and I also go to high school. That's it." He turned to face me and shrugged. "That's it?""That's it." He took two steps towards me and said in almost a whisper, "Who is Edward?" I stared at him in shock and took a few steps back, not wanting to look at his face any longer. How dare he ask me about Edward! How did he even know about Edward! How did Damon know about Edward! I felt his hand grab my wrist but I used all my strength to pull away and I did. I began to walk back to the clearing when I heard him following me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Please come back" he said, getting closer and closer to me.  
"Leave me alone okay?" I shouted  
"I just had to know, I'm sorry" He said again  
I turned around and realized he was closer to me then I thought, "How dare you ask me about him!" I shouted with my eyes closed trying to hold back tears. "Who gave you the right huh? How did you even find out about him! And why the hell would you bring him up if you knew it would hurt me!" I shouted through sobs and sniffles. I turned around and continued on my way to the house when I realized there were no footsteps following me. I got curious and turned to see if he was still there, he wasn't. I let out a breath in relief, turned around and gasped. Stefan was in front of me with his green eyes watching my every move.

"How-" I was interrupted by Stefan's voice , "I'm very sorry for bringing _him_ up and I promise I will never bring him up again. Since it is a small town, things do get around fast and I shouldn't have even mentioned it when I knew you wouldn't answer me but I thought that maybe you would and I apologize." I looked at him with astonished eyes. He didn't have to apologize for bringing him up, I realize that now. He has every right to bring him up. Edward Cullen is my only love and if he wants to know about Edward, he could. I drew in a breath to try and build up my strength. "You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend," I said through clenched teeth, it was very difficult for me to sound strong and capable when my voice would shake on every other word. "And then he left. Gone. Not coming back. Never." I let my chin fall to my chest and I reached for a tree to hold my balance. But his hand was where mine was and was holding on to me. He set me done on the ground and took a seat next to me.

"He just left?" he asked and I nodded still looking down, hiding my face behind a curtain of hair. "And you loved him," it sounded more like a statement then a question.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two days since I've seen Stefan Salvatore; it has been two days since I have been happy. Now I sit in my room finishing my English paper on Romeo and Juliet and all I can think about is Stefan Salvatore. Sometimes when I get out of my car and see the green forest behind my house, my body feels like it is being drawn towards it. I constantly have to remind myself that I would never fall in love with anyone after Edward that is when I get scared. I can't possibly have feelings for Stefan when I don't even know him. I began to trace circles on my blank paper to keep my fingers occupied.

Once my page was covered in ink, I got out of the miniature house and began for the forest. It was late and I knew that but I had to see him again. Moments later, I was in the forest alone. Where was he? And why did I always have to meet him in the forest? I don't really have to meet him in the forest, I want to. I sat down on the moist ground and rested my head on a tree trunk that was covered in moss. My eye lids felt heavier than usual and I couldn't help but close them. There he was, Edward, looking at me with disenchanted eyes. "Why Bella? Why him?" He said through clenched teeth. I wanted to remind him that I loved him and only him but I couldn't speak; I couldn't even move. He looked down to the ground and I saw a clear tear drop run down his face. This wasn't Edward; Edward would hide his feelings from me, protect me. He would let me make my own choice and not complain. The man in front of me turned away and began to run in the opposite direction. I wanted to shout, "Edward, come back!" but I couldn't.

I felt my body shake and my eyes were open and looking around me. "Bella, Wake up." My eyes spotted him out from afar. Why was he so far away from me, I won't bite? "Stefan?" I said staggering upwards. "Why are you so far away?" I asked hoping his answer would be short and vague, instead I received no answer. "Stefan-"I gasped at the sight of his face, Damon. "What do you want?" I demanded stomping my right foot on the ground.

"Calm down Bella, I was just going for a walk when I stumbled across a sleeping beauty." He said with a crooked smile.  
"Yea right Damon-"  
"You remember my name?" He said  
"Yea, so?" I said with a hint of attitude. He smiled at me and took two steps forward when I raised my hand, indicating that I did not want him to come any closer.  
"Nothing, I just thought that you would forget my name, you know, since you have more important things on your mind. For instance, where is my brother or can I ever let myself fall in love again." I tried not to let out a gasp but it was no use; the gasp escaped from my mouth.  
"Stefan, he is your brother?" I said shakily.  
"Why yes I am, I do think I am the handsome one of the family." He laughed a wicked laugh that would forever replay in my head. "C'mon Bella, loosen up, I won't hurt you." He took a step forward and I flinched at the thought of him near me.  
"Stay away from me" I demanded. He tilted his head to the right and stared at me with bewilderment. My eyes began to explore his face and body which was a horrible mistake. He was beautiful, just like Stefan. But Damon looked dangerous, he looked evil. I had to get a better look at the stunning man that was two feet away, pushing all my responsible thoughts away. Damon looked powerful; he looked as if his skin was beaming. I took a step closer and I stopped in amazement when the voice appeared in my head, _Stay back Bella. _"Edward" I whispered in my mind. "Oh, how much I've missed you." I repeated over and over again in my thoughts hoping he would respond.

"Bella?" Damon asked, looking worried. I met his gaze and felt my cheeks burn up and turn red. He laughed at my embarrassment and was now at my side with an arm over my shoulder. I heard Edward growl in my thoughts and every step Damon took with me under his arm the growling grew louder and louder. "Don't be upset my love, he won't hurt me, I promise" I reminded Edward. I slugged out of Damon's grasp and began to walk the other way. "Stefan isn't there either Bella," he said to me as I was making my way to the clearing. "As long as I am away from you," I muttered under my breath. "I heard that!" He shouted from far away. I turned around in shock and he was gone. How did he possibly hear that?

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Charlie shout from the house. I ran out of the forest, avoiding every root that met my path. "Bella," he whispered when he saw me exit the clearing. I was a yard away when I noticed he had his uniform on and his gun with him. "Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked. This picture was unusual. The house was dark and empty and his cruiser was not in the drive way but Charlie was standing right in front of me with his uniform on and his gun handy. "Bella, are you all right?" he asked with worried eyes; very similar to Damon's. I almost said fine when I realized that I wasn't fine, I was the total opposite.

"Why? What's up?" I asked again after a moment of silence.  
"There was an attack today." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh my. Who was it? What happened?" I took a couple more steps closer to Charlie and that is when I realized his eyes were bloodshot, it looked as if he were crying.  
"I don't know how to tell you this Bella but...it was Mike."


	6. Chapter 6

Mike's body laid their cold and colourless. My fingers were tracing little hearts on his elbow, while my eyes explored his lifeless body stopping at his covered neck. I knew why his neck wasn't exposed, Mike was found with wound marks on his neck and a body drained of blood; I thought nothing of it. How could I let this happen? How could I be so blind? How could I let myself be as tedious as the body that laid here in front of me? The service was filled with sobs and dead stares. I sat in the front row with his family and his friends from school. I remembered every face that went to go visit Mike's unconscious body with tears running down their face. First was his mother who made a remarkable speech that made everyone moan and cry. Then it was Jessica and of course Charlie, he was the one who had discovered Mike and the one who told me the news about the accident.

I stood there staring at a button on Mike's black suit when I felt a hand on my shoulder telling me we had to leave; it was Charlie. I turned around and realized that tears were running down my face at a remarkable speed. "It's okay Bella, he is in a better place now," Charlie reassured me through clenched teeth. I nodded and glanced back at Mike, bent down and kissed his cheek, "I'm so sorry Mike," I whispered. I really was sorry. Mike was a good friend but I was too distracted to realize that. Great, now I have even more to regret.

I followed Charlie out the funeral home and to the car but that was when I saw him. My muscles tensed up making me stop in my tracks. "Bella, come on" Charlie muttered "I'll be right back." I began to walk towards the tree that he was standing under before Charlie was able to protest. I was led than two feet away when I noticed his eyes were blood shot. "Stefan?" I whispered wondering why he was here. I took a step forward when his eyes met mine and muttered so low, making it hard for me to understand, "I'm sorry." "Stefan, what are you talking about?" I took another step towards the stunning man with the green eyes. He took a step back, "I could have stopped this." "Stefan, what's wrong?" I took another step forward but was shocked to see that he was taking a step back. I have never seen this kind of behaviour before. Meeting only in the forest, unbelievably gorgeous, tense, charming-_No._ My eyes widened and I looked up at Stefan, "Stefan, tell me what you are talking about now!" I didn't realize I was shouting until after the words escaped my mouth.

He stood still for an instant and began to explain, "Mike, he was your friend?" "Yes, yes he was." My eyes began to fill with tears and my throat began to close. "Do you know what happened to him?" he asked through clenched teeth. I could feel my throat tighten, "He was found near at the hardware store...dead." I closed my eyes and drew a breath in, calming myself down. Poor Mike, how could someone do something like that to him? There are monsters living among us, and right now, a monster is what I have been missing. But he wasn't a monster. He was the opposite. He was flawless; my everything. His model-like features, his cold touch, his green eyes-I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right, hiding my face from Stefan. How could I let myself fantasies about Stefan when all I knew was simple facts and that I was still in love with Edward.

"Bella, how did Mike die? Bella, you need to tell me how he died?" his voice sounded pressing. I looked at him with puzzlement and whispered, "He was attacked by an animal, body drained of blood." He was at my side in a second and caught my face with his hand and looked into my eyes, "Bella, when was the last time you saw Damon?" I removed my chin away from his grip, still looking into his eyes, "Why?" "Bella, please answer me." He said through clenched teeth. "A couple of days ago, in the forest," I said through sobs. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't control it. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing my face into his jacket. I began to struggle out of his grip but I was having difficulty. I finally gave in and let my arms wrap around his upper body. "Bella! Let's go!" Charlie yelled from across the parking lot. I raised my head and found green eyes staring into mine. He freed me and turned made his way towards Port Angeles. "Bella! Now!" I faced Charlie and could see that he was already in the cruiser driving toward me.

The ride home was silent. Nothing was said or heard , just the way I like it. I really didn't want to talk to Charlie about anything, he wouldn't understand. He pulled the cruiser into the driveway and I practically ran into the house. I made my way up the stair skipping steps while I ran. Reached my room and shut the door. I let myself slide down the closed door and release all the tension that has been building up inside of me.

Sobs and moans escaped from my mouth as I reflected on my encounters in the last couple of days. First was the man in the forest who had put that body that was draining of blood into the tree. There are only two people who I have met in the forest, the Salvatore brothers. But known of them could have possibly done that. No human could have done that. The brothers were so mysterious and dangerous. Dangerous enough for my loves voice to warn me, to protect me. I let out a loud sob and the memory of Edwards face and his protective arms wrapped around my mortal body. Then Damon's black eyes. They were as dark as night and empty, nothing to see and nothing to show. I lifted my head and saw my reflection in the mirror across the room. Nothing to see and nothing to show, like me.


	7. Chapter 7

Who was Stefan Salvatore? Was he the mysterious boy who you couldn't stop thinking about or was he the boy who would make you question your values? I loved Edward Cullen. Still love him. But I have not thought about Edward since Mike's funeral. When I think of Edward it causes me pain and agony that is mostly why I haven't thought about him since he left. But when Stefan caught my interest, I did not think of Edward because of the pain it would cause but because my mind was somewhere else; it was with Stefan.

Something wasn't normal with Stefan Salvatore or his brother Damon. They were both extremely gorgeous and peculiar. They would appear out of nowhere and posses so much power it was extraordinary. When I saw Damon before I was presented with the tragic news of Mike's passing, he was beaming with power. That is why I am where I am.

I looked down at the forest floor, trying to gain strength for my next actions. I lifted my head and began to scope the area for any black figures. Nothing. "Stefan, I need to talk to you." There was a sound in the bushes behind me, making me jump and swirl around to find little creatures crawling out of their habitat. I let out a breath of relief and returned to my previous position. There he was, standing two inches from my face. I took a step back-not watching my step- and tumbled to the ground. "Bella, I apologize for frightening you." He said while reaching for my arm. His cold fingers wrapped around my frail arm and brought me to my feet. "Stefan" I gasped.

His eyes were as green as the earth and his face as pale as an egg shell. "Stefan, are you okay?" He looked ill. He had bags underneath his eyes and I could see his body tensing up with every move he made toward me. "I'm fine Bella, are you alright?" I took a step toward him closing the space that was between us when I heard the voice that I have been dreading to hear, _Bella love, stay away from him. Give him time to gain strength. _I stopped two inches from Stefan worried that I might upset Edward. But I needed to know what was wrong with the stunning man that looked as if he was hurting. _Don't Bella; I need you to remember something that happened to you not too long ago. This something will help you realize what they are._ My eyes drifted away from Stefan to the trees behind him. _What happened when you visited my house Bella-? _He was interrupted by Stefan's hard, cold hand cupping my left cheek. "Bella, are you alright?" I backed away from Stefan.

What was Edward trying to say to me? When was the last time I vis-My eyes grew wide with the memory of Damon flying. "Bella!" Stefan shouted. I could feel his cool breath on my face. I could hear the worry in his voice. And I could see the fear in his eyes. My throat was collapsing, my tongue was swelling; I couldn't speak, it hurt. "Bella, I need you to say something to me."

It couldn't be true. Edward didn't mention anything about Vampires returning to forks. I mean other then Victoria, who would want me dead. Maybe they were sent here by Victoria. I cringed at the thought of Victoria emerging from the bushes, laughing while she slowly tares my limbs one by one. I quickly shook my hand to erase the violent image. This was it. This was the end of the road for me. How could I be so stupid!

Stefan grew more worried by the second; I could see it in his emerald green eyes. "Bella, talk to me." He touched my arm gently. I had to get away, I had to get away now. I slowly twisted my body toward the exit of the forest and made a run for it. If he is what I think he is, a Vampire, he would catch up with me no problem. But I couldn't take the chance and stop running. I kept my head down, watching as my feet would dodge the logs resting on the floor or the mud puddles patiently growing from the amount of water dripping off the leaves of the trees.

I was getting close to the house, I could tell. There were less and less residue on the ground and more and more sunlight. As my foot was about to cross the borderline of the forest I felt a solid hand wrap around my arm and pull me towards him. I began to scream but his soothing words filled my ears. He turned my body to face him and I could see the sadness in the monster's eyes. Monster was not the best word to describe Stefan. Besides, Edward is a Vampire and is definitely not a monster. He wasn't sent by Victoria to rip me to shreds. He wasn't a killer like The Salvatore's.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at the top my lungs, shutting my eyes to hopefully open them and see moss covered trees. I felt his grip loosen. I opened my eyes slowly to see Stefan looking at me with gloomy eyes. "I was hoping you would never find out," he muttered under his breath. "Your brother flies around forks with me on his back-"his hiss interrupted my rambling. "Damon is irresponsible he doesn't know-" "You hide in the forest with no food or shelter-" "I just wanted to talk to you-" "Bodies dripping of blood! Blood, Stefan! No human could do that much damage to a body! And Mike! You did that to Mike!" Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheek at a remarkable speed.

"What happened to your friend has nothing to do with me," he whispered while inching closer to me. "Get away! Go tell Victoria to just give up already!" His face transformed from depressed to quizzical. "Who is Victoria?" "Don't play dumb with me Stefan! Victoria, you know, red haired maniac!" He tilted his head to the right. "Bella, I have no idea who you are talking about." He was telling truth, there was something in his expression that told me that he was totally oblivious to what I was talking about. "You mean you don't know who Victoria is?" "Correct."

"Then why are you here?" I asked through clenched teeth. "I'm here to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTE: I am sorry that I have not continued this story in a while; I have been focusing on other stories. Here is a very short chapter; I hope it will keep you happy for a while because I do not think I will be writing another edition to this story for a while. I apologize now. **___

I looked into his green eyes, making no effort to move. "What do you mean?" I choked out. I watched as he grew uncomfortable in his own skin. "Do you know an Alice?" There it was again; the pain. I covered my torso with my left arm, resting my right on my hip.

"Yes." I whispered. "Well, she sent me here." He brushed away the hair that was caressing his forehead before moving closer. I couldn't quite get my head wrapped around Alice sending him here; I needed more information.

My expression must have hinted that I wanted more, "I was in Rome when I small, fairy-like woman skipped towards me. She said she saw me... with you." My mouth was wide open when he managed to finish. I immediately closed it when he started to laugh. "Then you came to find me?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I mean, how can someone _see_ someone with a total stranger?" My palms became damp as anxiety slowly crept up. I opened my mouth, hoping to defend Alice when his voice interrupted me. "But then she told me the strangest thing." I swallowed, "What did she say?" I figured he was well-aware of the fact of the creature's that lived in forks since Damon knew all about it. "Bella was Edward different?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the truth slowly surfacing.

"I mean, was he different from the other boys you've ever met?" He took a step closer to me focusing on my eyes.

"Yes," It was the truth. Edward was different from other boys and not because he was a vampire. His crooked smile made my heart skip a beat; he was able to make me feel safe; make me feel like a princess (something I never felt with Mike or Tyler). His eyes fell to the forest floor.

"Stefan, what did Alice tell you?" the eagerness of my voice could've been detected from miles away. His gaze returned to my eyes. "Do you believe in Vampires?" There it was. The question that I have been dreading coming out of Stefan's mouth.

My head began to spin as the words that escaped his mouth pounded my skull. His hands were holding my arms, keeping me from falling. "Bella, are you alright?" he whispered in my ear as I regained my strength. I looked into his earth-like eyes and answered his question honestly, "Yes. Yes, I do believe in Vampires" I struggled with the last word.

"Well, Alice ... well ... she is, uhh ..." it was cute but frustrating watching him battle to finish the sentence. "A vampire." I said thinking out loud. He looked at me with eyes filled with bewilderment. "You knew." His question sounded more like a statement. I struggled with an answer, hoping he would just move on and tell me what Alice said.

"And Edward? He was a ..." Frustrated with his lack of putting-it-together ability I uttered, "Vampire? Yes, now can you please tell me what Alice said before I go insane." I smile grew on his face as he took in a breath. "She told me she had a vision, a fascinating thing, isn't it?"

I sighed, "Stefan, I know that."

"She told me the vision was of me and you." His eyes returned to the wet earth before returning to my lips. "She said we were in a forest together, happy." I could hear the insecurity in his voice as he tried to explain exactly what my old best friend told him.

"How is that possible? I love Edward." I saw his face break down as the words took their toll on his heart. I knew Stefan Salvatore cared about me; I could see it in his face. But the strange thing is I care about him just as much – maybe even more- about him.

"That is what she told me." He choked out.

"Does Edward know about any of this?" I asked. "She said it was best if he was left out of it." His face hardened. I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Like that will help. When he hears about you he will return to forks," The idea of him returning initiated tears.


End file.
